


Deidara x reader

by Kira_Ayoko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Deidara - Freeform, Deidara / reader, Deidara x reader, F/M, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, Reader Insert, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Ayoko/pseuds/Kira_Ayoko
Summary: Basically some smutty action with DeidaraPorn with a bit of plotHope you like it :)





	Deidara x reader

A Deidara lemon~

You were going on the road to reach Konoha to buy some foods for a party at your friend's house. While walking on the road, you look inside your purse to see how much money you have and decided what you should bring at the party.

Suddenly, from the corner of your eyes, you saw a bush moving. You stopped and looked at it for a moment. Since it stopped from moving, you thought it was the wind and kept going. For a little moment, nothing more happened.

After what looked like five minutes later, you heard it again so you turned your head to look at it. It looked like the bush was following you so you did stop walking and went near it. You took it between your hands and lifted it. To your surprise, there was nothing under it, it looked like if it was just a bush moved by the wind.

You turned back to keep going, but there was someone in face of you. You tried to look at the person's face, but something knocked you down.

Some hours later, you open your eyes and saw that you were on a dark room. You tried to move, but you were tied to something. Then you heared people talking outside the door.

"Well, if you think that she'll be hard to convince, then convince her yourself or you know what will happen if I have to do it." a male voice said.

"This doesn't worth the money I gained from the situation." another male voice answered.

"Wait, hun!" another man voice screamed far from them.

"I'm the one who take her here so I should do it! The hard way isn't always the best, hun!" the last man added.

"Deidara, you want to take the responsibility to convince her to join the Akatsuki?" the first man asked him.

"Yeah, hun!" Deidara answered.

"Then do it Deidara, but don't take too long. I let you a maximum of three days, not more." the first man said.

You could hear some steps walking away and the door of the room you were in opened. In the doorway, you saw a blond male with blue eyes wearing a strange black coat with red clouds on it.

"Who are you and where did you take me!?" you asked angrily in shock not really sure that he was that Deidara they were talking to.

"Hey relax, hun... I won't hurt you and I'll answer..." he said closing the door behind him and turning on the lights.

"Then answer now!" you ordered him.

"My name's Deidara and here, we are inside the Akatsuki hideout." he answered.

"Why did you take me here!?" you asked.

"Well, Pain wants you to join our group." he answered.

"Why would I join? And what is the Akatsuki?" you asked.

"The Akatsuki is a group of some of the most dangerous criminals who want to create peace for everyone and Pain wants you to join because of your special abilities." Deidara answered.

"My special abilities? I thought I did hide them..." you said mostly to yourself.

"So, do you want to?" he asked.

"No I don't!" you answered angrily.

"You heard it don't you? Pain's going to kill you if you don't join..." he said.

"Well I don't care! You can do anything you want, but I won't join this stupid group!" you said.

"Well then... I'll have to make you." he said.

"Torture won't work on me!" you told him angrily.

"I'm not going to use torture things. I prefer to use the 'soft' torture." he confessed.

"Soft torture? What are you talking about?" you asked.

"You'll see." he said taking of his coat.

He went near you and teared your clothes apart and you were now naked in front of him. You screamed and hide your body with your knees keeping them against your belly and breasts.

"Hiding yourself won't really help you, hun..." he said looking at you and licking his lips.

"Three tongues triple the pleasure, hun~" he added smirking at you.

He forced you to bent down your knees and sat on your hips. He stroked one of your cheeks, you felt a tongue licking it. You looked inside his hand and saw a real tongue on it.

"Do not touch me with those weird things!" you screamed at him.

"Don't worry you'll like it..." he said.

He put his hands on you breasts and the mouths in it sucked on your nipples. You moaned a little at the feeling.

"See? You like it, hun~" he said smirking.

"Shut up!" you screamed at him.

He gently stroked it at the same time and leaned to kiss you. Since you couldn't really resist, you kissed him back. He took back one of his hand and stroked your inner thigh. The mouth on your breast bite your nipple making you gasp. He took advantage of this to stick his own tongue inside your mouth and explored it. Oh damn the arousal you get... While he was distracting you with his tongues, he entered a finger inside your vagina and started to slowly move it.

"Aaahh~ Shit~ I'm going to lose it~" you told yourself.

He laughed at this and went faster with his finger, the tongue on this hand went out and lick at your clit slowly. Your moans grew louder making his dick hard inside his pants. He took the nipple that was unoccupied in his mouth and suck on it like the mouth on his other hand. All three tongues went faster.

"Shit stop it I'm going to...~" you started.

He bit hard on each nipples and move his finger as fast as he could. Your moans went louder and louder and you did finally cum. You tried to take back your breath and he took that time to take off his shirt and pants.

"Don't... do that..." you said trying to breathe.

"I want some pleasure back too, hun~" he said spreading your legs.

You didn't talk more than that. He didn't take more time and enter your wet vagina with his dick. You winced in pain.

"Not that fast, it hurts!" you said.

"Well ok then..." he said.

He waited a little for you to get adjust to his size and when he saw that you were ok, he started to move in and out of you slowly. First you just closed your eyes waiting for it to feel better. When he saw you open them again, he went faster and put his hands on your breasts again making the tongues on it lick them. You started to moan slowly liking the feeling of him inside you.

"Start to feel good isn't it~" he teased you.

You groaned at his comment and moan again, but louder. He kissed you roughly and suddenly went as fast as he possibly could. Your eyes went wide open. He started to moan with you, the feeling was just driving you crazy! A weird feeling started to grow inside your stomach.

"It...It feels weird~" you moaned out.

"Don't worry it's normal, hun~" he said.

Then he gave an hard thrust and he came. The feeling of his pulsating dick inside made you cum as well. You both took some times to recover your breathe and he went out of you.

"Now, will you join?" he asked you.

"Well, it doen't look like if I have more option than joining... So yeah." You answered.

He let himself fall next to you and untied you.

"Well, this is some weird method you've got there Deidara..." Pain told himself in his own room unable to stay focused on his work.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written years ago so sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
